


Back

by foodie2468



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foodie2468/pseuds/foodie2468
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope brushed a few stray blades of grass from her jacket, “I think…that I need someone I can trust on my backline to clear that ball out before the shot can happen.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back

**Author's Note:**

> Kelley's back with the National Team, and I need to get back into the swing of writing. Hence, this little beauty.

The bluish gray tinge of early morning painted the cloudy wet skyline. The moon and stars were still faintly visible, the sun not appearing but its presence felt amongst the dewy blades of grass. The feeble light from the celestial bodies was accompanied by twin incandescent yellow streams bursting forth from the parked car at the end of the park. In the headlights, flitting between shadow and light, Kelley puttered back and forth. Her toe dug artfully beneath the ball, flicking it up off the moist ground. Her eyes followed the ascent, teeth unconsciously biting her lip as a white puff of air slipped from her mouth, mingling in the cold atmosphere.

 

The ball reached its peak and changed direction, falling, hurtling, toward the earth. She easily caught it with her foot, swiftly sending it back up again. Again and again she lightly connected with the ball, juggling it with ease. Her gloved hands clenched at her sides as she flipped the ball off course. It landed against the inside of her foot, and she tapped it behind her legs, spinning and dancing around it in a silent ballet of skill and determination.

 

Within seconds her legs took off, pumping fast as she sprinted across the empty field. The ball pushed forward, and the tiny defender feinted left and right, tricking invisible opponents with deft touches and calculated head games.

 

Sprinting around an unseen foe, Kelley twirled, kicking the ball a few feet ahead of her before launching it into the back of the goal.

 

Before she could begin her goal celebration, complete with awesome dance moves and lip-synching, a voice rang out in the quietness, “You telegraphed your shot.”

 

Tensing, Kelley’s breath caught in her throat at the familiar voice. Swallowing thickly, she walked to the goal, fishing the ball out from the net with her foot, “I hit the corner. The keeper wouldn’t be able to reach it.”

 

“You showed where you were going two defenders back. The keeper would have covered the post, been in position to block it.”

 

The ball rolled out, and Kelley finally turned to face her companion. “Guess I wasn’t planning on facing the number one goalkeeper in the world.”

 

Hope stood tall, hands shoved in the pockets of her jacket. Her hair was slicked back in a ponytail, freshly showered, and the rainy air clung to her skin. Her eyes were as intense as Kelley remembered, maybe even more so. “The number one goalkeeper in the world would have had her defenders in better position to cut off your run.”

 

Kelley rolled her eyes and gestured at herself, “Can’t stop perfection.”

 

Hope’s eyebrow rose, “I didn’t know Messi was playing.”

 

Kelley’s mouth dropped to a pout, “Well, they don’t call me the female Messi for nothing.”

 

“Thought that was Marta.”

 

“The American female Messi.”

 

“Oh, so Abby’s here? Or maybe Alex.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

Hope strolled over to her, collecting the ball with her feet on her way. “Next time aim for the opposite corner. You’ll catch them off guard. They’ll be expecting the other shot. They’ll be out of position.”

 

“Yeah. Ok.” She watched the older woman carefully dribble the ball, the smooth surface slick against her sneakers, “What are you doing out here?”

 

“Could ask you the same thing.” Her blue eyes firmly planted on the ball.

 

Kelley took a breath, shrugging. What could she say? That she’d missed being out here so much, being able to run and kick and just move on her own without the help of crutches and a boot, that she was doing everything but sleeping on the field. The only reason she wasn’t camped out in the middle of the pitch was because whoever ran the place decided to turn the sprinklers on around one am, no matter what. “Wasn’t tired.”

 

Hope hummed to herself.

 

Kelley licked her lips, eyes filtering between Hope and the ball. She couldn’t exactly put into words what she was feeling. Being injured for so long, not able to play, nearly destroyed her. It sucked the energy out of her day after day. To finally be able to do what she loved…there was no way she was going to stay in some hotel room while she could be out scoring goals and making assists. Out proving her place on the team that seemed to have lived and thrived without her. The team she had to watch from the couch in her apartment instead of on the field, running alongside Christie and the rest of them on the backline.

 

She could never express how much pain she went through all those months. How much pain she was still going through.

 

She wasn’t sure she ever really wanted to.

 

The ball kicked up into Hope’s hands, and she bounced it off the ground once, twice, before tossing it to Kelley, “How about you try those moves against someone real, and we’ll see how it works.”

 

The offer buzzed around in Kelley’s head, sparking in her veins and causing a blinding grin to take over her solemn features, “I don’t know. Have you had your coffee, yet? Don’t want any excuses for when I beat you.”

 

Hope scoffed, rolling her shoulders as she walked to the goal, “Come on, Messi, let’s see what you got.”

 

Kelley dropped the ball to her feet, excitedly bouncing in place, “I’m totally going to own you, Solo.”

 

“Sure, O’Hara.” Hope stretched her neck, jumping up and down a few times and flexing her hands. “Just don’t trip over the invisible cleat this time.”

 

Kelley laughed giddily, “That was one time!”

 

Hope’s look told her she believed her as much as she believed Syd should be the Reign’s backup goalkeeper.

 

“Whatever, Solo. Be prepared!” Kelley pointed a playful finger at her.

 

“Anytime now, Messi.” Hope shifted her weight onto the balls of her feet, bending slightly and hands hovering in front of her.

 

Kelley studied her for a moment before stepping back from the ball. Taking in the goal and Hope’s position in the middle of it, she jogged forward. She feigned left, pushing the ball to the right before crisply striking it. The ball soared low, twisting toward the side net.

 

Hope dove, sneakers unsteady on the slippery grass. Her hand shot out, deflecting the ball. It spiraled to the side, careening off the post and sailing back into the box.

 

Without missing a beat, Kelley pounced on it, slotting it in with a precise shot. Hope scrambled to get back, but the ball rolled past her outstretched fingers.

 

“And she scores!” Kelley gleefully shouted, throwing her hands up into the air. She waved them around, swishing her hips back and forth, “O’Hara with the goal in the ninetieth minute! Oh, she’s done it!”

 

Hope smirked, slowly climbing to her feet as Kelley continued to celebrate.

 

Kelley skipped toward goal, gaining enough momentum to drop to her knees and slide up to the goal line. She held her arms out wide, throwing her head back and letting out a happy roar.

 

Hope chuckled, planting her hands on her hips as she watched the display.

 

Turning her head to glance at the keeper, Kelley winked, “And the American female Messi has just beaten the number one goalkeeper in the world! And it feels so good!”

 

“Alright, Messi, get up.”

 

Kelley clambered to her feet, smiling, “How about that for a shot?”

 

Hope brushed a few stray blades of grass from her jacket, “I think…that I need someone I can trust on my backline to clear that ball out before the shot can happen.”

 

A bolt of warmth shot through Kelley’s chest, and butterflies took flight in her belly, “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” Hope wiped her hands on her jeans, “Know anyone available? I got a spot open on the side that needs to be filled.”

 

“I…uh…might know someone.”

 

“It can’t be just anyone,” deep yet vulnerable blue settled on brown, “I have to be able to trust them. Know they’ll be there no matter what. Listen when I’m talking, but be able to tell me when I’m wrong. Someone who can put up with my barking, and gets that a keeper sometimes is a solo gig, but that I am always there for the team…especially my defenders.”

 

The warmth built in Kelley’s chest, “I think I know someone who might even be willing to put up with your bitch face.  Especially the one you get when you’re out of coffee and the shop is closed.”

 

“Who closes a store before ten?” Hope grumbled.

 

Kelley closed the distance between them. She let her palm curl around Hope’s bicep, fingers trickling down the plastic of the jacket, “How much do you need this defender?” She held her breath as she waited for the response. Her gaze dropped, focusing on the way her fingertips slid over the jacket.

 

“More than anything.”

 

Kelley’s eyes rose up to meet Hope’s.

 

Hope’s throat bobbed with a gulp, “I’ve…there’s been a hole…in the defense…for a long time. And,” she shook her head, “I’ve missed you Kel.”

 

“I’ve missed you, too.” Kelley whispered.

 

“You want to get a coffee? Before practice starts?”

 

“Yeah, I do.” 


End file.
